You Belong With Me
by Ainat
Summary: She believed they belonged together. Why couldn't he see it? - AJ Lee&Cody Rhodes - OneShot/SongFic


**I'm submitting this one-shot to Pixiella's story contest - I think I followed all the rules. ****This one-shot based on the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift - and on the music video. Throughout the story you can find references to the lyrics. Oh, and if you don't know the meaning of a blue rose/blue flowers, you better to search for it. **

**I really hope everyone enjoys it - please be honest and not mean, because I'm really bad at writing one-shots. ****As always, I have to apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

* * *

><p><strong>YOU BELONG WITH ME<strong>

Taking a deep and long breath, April Jeannette, better known as AJ, stared at the football field. There he was. Her dark eyes admired the jock called Cody Rhodes.

It had been years since the small girl had a major crush on him. She could swear it was love at first sight - she was seven years old when her family moved into a new house and Cody became her new neighbor. Nevertheless, Cody always saw her as a friend.

And who could blame him? She was a five foot and two inches girl; she wasn't popular; she was part of the school's band. Why would he even look at the girl sat on the bleachers and think of her as something more than a friend?

- You are such a stalker - her friend Kaitlyn whispered. Between her thoughts about Cody and the trombones and tubas sound, AJ was able to listen to her.

- I'm not stalking him - AJ defended herself and, with effort, swerved her eyes in Kaitlyn's direction. As her best friend and band-mate, the blonde knew about her huge crush on Cody. There wasn't a single day Kaitlyn didn't remind her about it.

- I can see you drooling, AJ. - AJ's cheeks turned red. She wanted to regret the day she revealed Kaitlyn her feelings for Cody. Nonetheless she couldn't do it because the blonde had already figured it out by herself and the petite brunette had only confirmed to Kaitlyn her suspicions. The day Kaitlyn talked with her about it, AJ asked herself if her crush was clear as crystal. - You better not be caught spying him by his girlfriend.

- Last night, he was on the phone with Kelly. She was going off about something he said. - AJ sighed. Kelly didn't have any sense of humor. - Kelly doesn't get his humor like I do.

- How did you listen to it? - Kaitlyn inquired curious, making AJ uncomfortable.

- I was in my bedroom and he was in his. We both left the window open and I could listen to him speaking with Kelly. - Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow giving AJ a clear of idea that she didn't believe in her explanation. - I swear: I didn't listen to it on purpose.

- Stalker! - Kaitlyn exclaimed louder than she should. A few band-mates glanced at them askance, but fortunately the band director hadn't listened to it. - AJ, why don't you try to tell him how you feel?

- Why would he rather be with me than with the cheer's captain? - AJ and Kelly couldn't be more different. Kelly wore short-skirts, AJ t-shirts; Kelly wore high heels, AJ tennis. - Did you already take a look at her?

The set of words Kaitlyn was going to use for an answer died in her mouth when a higher pitched voice echoed through their ears.

- Let's play all at once - the conductor announced. Before approaching her lips from the piccolo, AJ took another look at Cody on the field. He had thrown the ball at one of his teammates and was waiting to receive it back.

How long would she be dreaming about the day when he would wake up and see her as more than just a friend?

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like"<em>_,_ AJ pressed her iPod's forward button and another song blasted in her ears. As usual, Kaitlyn was late to pick her up to go to school. The senior student couldn't almost remember the last time she and Kaitlyn arrived at school on time.

Simply paying attention to the song she was listening to - and thinking about the small chit-chat she would have with Kaitlyn about her never picking her up on time -, AJ didn't feel someone approaching from her side.

Feeling obsessed, AJ glanced at both sides of the road hoping to catch a sign of her blonde friend. Unfortunately, her desires of seeing Kaitlyn were not pleased and AJ ended up being caught off guard by Cody standing at her side. The black iPod almost feel to the ground. Not knowing how to react, AJ removed from her ears the pink headphones.

- I didn't want to scare you - Cody spoke and his lips curved into a smile. The small brunette felt her heart beating faster. He had a smile that could light up the whole town.

Embarrassed, not a word ran from AJ's mouth. All she did was to offer him a coy smile.

- What were you listening to? - Cody asked with his eyes gazing at the iPod on the small girls' hand.

- Sick Puppies. - AJ's voice almost failed her. It wasn't like she never spoke with Cody, but every single time it happened, AJ felt her body melting. This crush would be the end of her.

- Great band. I heard they would be in town next summer. If you are thinking about going to see them, you can come with me. - Feeling extremely happy, AJ couldn't believe his words. Did Cody just make her an invitation? Did he just invite her to go out with him? Nevertheless, AJ didn't enjoy her moment of happiness for too long when she remembered Kelly. He was only being nice; it would never be the date her heart wished; it would be a friendly night out with, probably, more friends of Cody around.

- I think you would rather go with Kelly.

- I and Kelly don't have the same musical taste. You won't ever catch me in a Britney Spears' concert singing "baby hit me one more time".

AJ chuckled when listened to his Britney's imitation. Standing both together, AJ couldn't help to think this was how it ought to be: he and she.

- I saw you dancing around your bedroom last night - Cody confessed after seconds of silence. AJ felt her cheeks burning. Being caught dancing was not a good thing. - You aren't a bad dancer. - She knew he was lying, but she couldn't help but smile with his compliment.

- Thanks. - One more time she looked at both sides of the road, and once again there wasn't a sign of Kaitlyn. She saw a convertible approaching, but didn't pay attention to it.

When AJ faced Cody again a tress of hair had moved and was now covering her features. Cody gave a few steps to get closer of her and then he coyly tucked a tress of her hair behind her ear. AJ looked into his eyes and didn't breathe. Did it really happen?

A car stopped at their side and the horn was listened to by the two teenagers. Kelly Blank had arrived and under her smile it was easy to see she wasn't happy for seeing her boyfriend speaking with a school's nerd.

- See you at school. - With those words Cody jumped inside Kelly's convertible.

AJ's hand touched the cheek Cody's fingers had touched when he moved the tress of her dark hair. A silly smile was etched across her face. However, the moment was ruined by the blonde called Kelly. The cheer's caption sent AJ a dirty look right before her lips connected with Cody's in a long and passionate kiss . AJ almost felt sick for watching it.

On the other side of the road, AJ saw her ride. The brunette crossed the road, without looking over her shoulder at Cody and Kelly. She had already seen enough of their make-out session.

- What was that? - Kaitlyn asked when AJ got into her car. She had seen Kelly and Cody's moment. - Was Kelly trying to eat him alive?

- Just drive Kaitlyn - AJ ordered not feeling in the mood to speak about it. Cody would never see that she was the one for him.

* * *

><p>Feeling nervous, AJ passed through the doors, dressed in a heart-shaped neckline white dress with a puffy skirt to her knees - she had bought it a long time ago thinking one day it would be useful.<p>

AJ wasn't supposed to be at the school's gym. In a matter-of-fact, she never wanted to be there. Going to the Homecoming Prom had been the last of her troubled thoughts - the teenager wasn't too fond of those occasions; she wasn't fond of occasions where people had to dress up.

She had planned to spend the night at home, listening to music and studying. Nevertheless, her plan went downhill when she heard Cody's voice a few hours ago.

_- Are you going tonight?__ - he asked from his bedroom, sat at the windowsill. He was wearing a black tuxedo. A blue rose was on his jacket's lapel - it remembered the blue flowers growing outside her bedroom; the flowers she planted with her mother a few years ago. _

_Picking her eyes up from the book she was reading, t__he brunette approached from her own window and answered: - No. - Cody looked disappointed when he listened to it to AJ's surprise. Did he want her to go? - I have to study._

_- I wish you were going - Cody said before closing the window. AJ watched him leaving his bedroom._

The music echoed through the gym decorated in shaded of blue and white. Small bright lights illuminated the space as if they were stars.

"_Can't you see_

_That's I'm the one _

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So, why can't you see?_

_You belong with me"_

AJ looked around the filled room, searching for Cody. She received a few odd glances from her classmates - no one would expect April Jeannette to come to the Homecoming Prom.

The petite girl's stomach twisted when she saw Cody walking to her. Very quiet, AJ didn't move. She could swear it was getting harder to breathe and she would collapse at any moment. Her heart was beating so fast that she could swear it was ready to jump out of her chest. Nevertheless, and happily, nothing of that happened.

Her lips formed a shy smile when she understood that Cody was only a few steps away from her. However it faded from her face when she saw Kelly's touching Cody's shoulder and he twisted his body to face her.

It was easy to understand that Cody and Kelly weren't together anymore. Cody shook his head and then continued his short trek until he reached AJ's side, leaving a gaping Kelly behind.

Cody extended his hand to AJ, who gladly accepted it. In the middle of the dance floor, AJ wrapped her hands around his neck and felt his own hands on her back.

"_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought_

_Just maybe _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

When the song ended, Cody gently lifted AJ's chin. Their eyes connected and AJ knew what was coming. Who knew Cody would see he belonged with her! Lowering his head a little bit, Cody's lips connected with AJ's.

Feeling his heartbeat against her chest made AJ the happiest person on Earth. Feeling his kiss on her lips made AJ the happiest person on Earth.

Later that night, when she was in her bedroom, too happy to fall asleep, AJ would write about her magical night and how she and Cody belonged together. And her last words would be:

_"…and that is exactly why I'll never forget that day."_

**THE END**


End file.
